La hantise du passé
by Plume-chan
Summary: Sting avait douze ans quand il intégra la célèbre guilde Fairy Tail pour être auprès de Natsu, celui qu'il voulait surpasser plus que tout. Natsu fut choisi pour aller sur Tenrõjima, il promit à Sting de revenir vite. Sting lui avait dit qu'il attendrait quoiqu'il n'arrive. Sept années venaient de passer, il avait cessé d'attendre. OS YAOI [NaSting]


**Description :** _Sting avait douze ans quand il intégra la célèbre guilde Fairy Tail pour être auprès de Natsu, celui qu'il voulait surpasser plus que tout. Il était proche de lui, se battait souvent contre lui et ce, sans cesser de l'admirer._

_Natsu fut choisi pour aller sur Tenrõjima, il promit à Sting de revenir vite. Sting lui avait dit qu'il attendrait quoiqu'il n'arrive._

_Sept années venaient de passer, il avait cessé d'attendre._

_OS YAOI [NaSting]_

**Pairing :** _Natsu/Sting_

**Rating :** _M_

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteuuuur :

Yooooo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Oui oui, j'suis toujours en vie ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais ça fait bien un mois que je suis sur ce One Shot, l'idée était bien présente depuis un moment déjà, mais l'écrire était plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais pensé... ! Surtout que j'ai eu à plusieurs reprises ce fameux syndrome de la page blanche, oui, des fois je n'arrivais plus à continuer l'écriture de ce One Shot, parce que l'enchaînement des phrases qui se succédaient, me paraissait vraiment bizarre, du coup j'ai eu plusieurs blocages par rapport à ça, et j'espère juste que ça ne va pas se faire ressentir pendant votre lecture ^w^' ! Autrement je vous autorise à me taper sur le doigts héhé, mais tout doux, woh ;D !

Pour cet OS je me suis centrée spécialement sur Sting, je trouvais inutile de développer plus que ça les sentiments des autres personnages, alors que cela a déjà été fait dans l'anime pour un gros morceau, et surtout que je ne fais que les évoquer très furtivement.

Ensuite il y aura un Lemon, et pour les plus sensibles qui oseraient s'y aventurer, je tiens à dire que je l'ai fait vraiment Soft, mais après c'est mon point de vue :3

Si vous avez la moindre question après ce One Shot, comment'box ! 8DD

Donc bonne lecture tout le monde, kiss kissouuilles, et à une prochaine :*

* * *

One Shot : La hantise du passé

C'était il y a sept ans, à peine, et il venait tout juste d'intégrer cette célèbre guilde ayant pour nom Fairy Tail. Il était encore jeune, il venait d'avoir douze ans. Il était intelligent, encore un peu frêle mais ne se considérait pas comme faible. Pour son jeune âge il était fort, mais pas assez, il devait progresser, seulement pour _lui_. Il espérait chaque jour pouvoir l'égaler ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et même le surpasser pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un simple gosse comme les autres. Mais leur différence d'âge faisait que c'était presque impossible, cinq années les séparaient, il aurait pu être son petit frère mais il ne se décourageait jamais. Il s'entrainait tous les jours avec lui, il observait le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses gestes, pour ensuite s'en servir comme exemple, pour progresser encore plus rapidement. Il ne le lâchait jamais quand il était là, et quand il partait en mission avec ses amis, il s'entrainait davantage, avec acharnement. Il était déterminé. Ils avaient la même origine : Dragon Slayer.

Sauf que le jour où il apprit qu'_il_ avait été sélectionné pour faire partie du détachement qui se rendrait à Tenrõjima se passa très rapidement. Il était content pour lui, mais il allait aussi se retrouver seul. Seize personnes partiraient en tout, dont huit groupes qui se battront pour qu'un seul revienne titré mage de rang S, sans compter le maitre de la guilde et les mages ayant déjà cette classe. Si jamais il rentrait à la guilde avec ce grade, le fossé de puissance qu'il y avait déjà entre eux s'agrandirait davantage. Il se sentait mal, à ce moment-là, mais était aussi très content pour lui. C'était une fierté en soi de voir celui qu'on idolâtre partir en quête de devenir plus fort.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne le verra pas le lendemain, il voulut profiter de cette journée avec lui. Comme à son habitude, il le provoquait en duel, se battait avec lui, progressait grâce à lui.

Natsu lui avait dit en posant une main sur sa tête blonde qu'il reviendrait bientôt, qu'il ne serait pas long, et en retour, il lui avait répondu qu'il attendrait en progressant.

Sept années venaient de passer, il avait cessé d'attendre.

Sting avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, et c'était lui seul qui dirigeait Fairy Tail. Les autres membres n'étaient pas aptes à le faire, toujours affligés par la disparition soudaine du détachement Tenrõ. Sting était le seul à avoir fait un trait sur son passé, il s'était résigné grâce à la rage d'avoir été subitement abandonné. Il trouvait futiles les membres de sa guilde qui continuaient à s'apitoyer et à se morfondre pour un rien, pensait-il. « Ils avaient disparu, ils ne font plus parti de ce monde, ils nous ont laissés, abandonnés. » telles étaient les paroles crues qu'il prononçait sans mal. Bien sûr, au début il ne faisait qu'attiser la haine des membres de Fairy Tail autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait besoin de personne alors pourquoi se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient tous ? Puis au fur et à mesure que ses mots acerbes continuaient, sortaient, sifflaient de sa bouche, les mages commençaient à se résigner, mais sans en prendre parti. Ils essayaient de vivre en laissant au coin de leur cœur le visage des mages disparus, ou morts pour les plus réalistes. Mais ils restaient mentalement faibles, et personne n'osait s'opposer aux discours houleux du blond.

Plein de mages quittaient jour après jour la guilde, d'abord incapables de faire face à tout ça sans ressasser le passé, puis ne pouvaient plus supporter le fait que Fairy Tail devait être menée avec puissance. D'autres gardaient en eux la force, l'espoir, et l'acharnement que ces mages leurs ont appris avant de disparaitre. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais se relâcher au point de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour avancer. Toujours envisager un futur heureux. Ils se rattachaient seulement à ça. Ne pas avancer vers le passé, ne jamais tourner le dos au futur. Se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

Un jour Blue Pegasus rendit visite à Fairy Tail, mais surtout pour les solliciter au fait de toujours continuer les recherches autour de l'ile de Tenrõjima. Sting n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller leur dire bonjour, il en avait assez de ces inepties répétitives à chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici. Il les avait admirés pendant un temps, mais là, ils l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose. Il resta assis à l'une des nombreuses tables, mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter quelques détails de la conversation.

« _Le niveau d'Eternano de Fiore_ »

Il tilta brusquement en relevant la tête. Leur discours avait changé.

« _Tenrõjima existe toujours._ »

- Tchh… Toujours ces mêmes absurdités au final. Pathétique. Jura-t-il en cognant son poing contre le bois de la table.

Il entendit rapidement l'enthousiasme des membres de sa guilde, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'impatienter pour partir de nouveau en mer à la recherche de l'ile.  
Roméo entra avec violence au sein de la guilde pour l'avertir.

- Sting ! Tenrõjima existe toujours ! Ce n'est pas qu'une utopie !

- Je sais, j'ai entendu.

- Alors tu viens avec nous pour aller retrouver Natsu et les autres ? S'enjoua-t-il en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

L'entente de ce nom rouvrit furtivement quelques blessures de son passé qui réveillèrent en lui une pointe de douleur atténuée depuis longtemps. Il serra fortement ses dents les unes contre les autres, puis réussit à estomper le mal être qu'il ressentait avec la hargne du souvenir de son abandon.

- Non. Ce ne sont que des niaiseries, inepties, idioties. Y croire est une belle connerie, je ne me referais pas avoir comme il y a sept ans.

- Sting…

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, et tourna la tête à l'opposé de celle de son interlocuteur. Le jeune garçon s'en alla donc le cœur serré avec les autres pour aller voguer sur mer afin de retrouver les mages disparus.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, il resta silencieux, ne faisait rien. Il gardait un air pensif tout le long, un air sérieux, un air rancunier mais triste à la fois. Les quelques mages qui étaient restés à la guilde n'osèrent même pas lui adresser le moindre mot.  
Son silence perdura un long moment, jusqu'à l'instant où il fut perturbé par un brouhaha extérieur. Il regarda la porte durement, puis cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir.  
Toute personne à la guilde cessa son activité et observait elle aussi l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Reconnaissant les visages de ceux qui venaient de franchir le seuil de la porte, tous les mages restés à Fairy Tail se précipitèrent vers eux, courant, pleurant, rigolant, car ils n'avaient plus espéré ce moment depuis des années. Ils furent accueillis avec joie, cris de bonheur mêlés à la tristesse de ce vide qui a trop duré. Quant à Sting, il ne voulait pas y croire, il restait figé, toujours assis à sa table. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il croyait halluciner, rêver, ou même délirer. Il ravala sa salive et serra durement son poing.  
Il aperçut une silhouette accourir vers lui, c'était de nouveau Roméo qui venait libérer pleinement sa joie.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez changé !_ »

« _C'est sûr que comparés à vous qui n'avez pas pris la moindre ride !_ »

Sting repensait alors à ces sept dernières années, à Roméo avec qui il avait été très proche, tout en écoutant légèrement les conversations qui fusaient pour les retrouvailles. Il se rappela que le jeune garçon aussi admirait énormément Natsu avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ils se consolaient mutuellement, étaient devenus comme frères. Mais le fait est que leurs idées concernant la disparition des mages étaient bien différentes, ce qui les séparait petit à petit. L'un gardait espoir, l'autre avait abandonné. L'un éprouvait de la compassion, l'autre de la rage. L'un essayait de rire et de parler à autrui, l'autre s'était construit une solide carapace.

- Sting, Sting ! Hurlait Roméo, Natsu-nii est revenu, tu peux enfin y croire !

- Tchh…

Il se leva brusquement puis se dégagea de la table. Il avançait sèchement vers la sortie de la guilde. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le monde s'était tu. Il n'avait besoin de pousser personne pour passer, une allée s'était créée automatiquement avec les mages qui venaient tous de s'écarter, tous sauf un.

- Oye ! Sting, c'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! S'enjoua Natsu.

Il ne répondait toujours pas et continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Natsu lui attrapa rapidement le poignet pour le stopper dans sa route sous le regard de tout le monde.

- Sting…

- Lâche-moi Natsu.

Il força pour que l'emprise de la main de son interlocuteur sur son bras cesse immédiatement. Il le laissa perplexe, il était froid, et finit enfin par sortir de la guilde laissant régner derrière lui un silence d'enterrement. Le disciple d'Igneel ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvenait du visage, de la voix enfantine et du rire de Sting lors de ses douze années comme si c'était hier. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à l'existence du _Sting_ d'aujourd'hui, pour lui comme pour les autres, il venait de changer d'un battement de cils. C'était une sensation affreuse qui lui broyait atrocement l'estomac.

Sting s'était réfugié chez lui. Il voulait être seul. Dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il fut épris par une rage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son poing alla heurter le premier mur qu'il trouva, fissurant l'épaisse peinture. Il laissa ses phalanges se rétracter longuement sous la douleur, il essayait de penser clairement mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il jura.  
Puis il se retourna pour faire face à l'ensemble de la pièce. Il regardait chaque recoin alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier inévitablement. Il hurla avant de passer un bras ravageur sur les objets disposés sur différents meubles. Du verre s'éclatait, des choses se brisèrent. Epuisé il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, effleurant quelques décombres blessants. La tête en avant il se laissa aller, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait jusqu'au moment où ses larmes atteignirent la paume de ses mains pour se mêler au sang de ses égratignures.  
Il s'obligea presque à ouvrir les yeux alors que ces derniers étaient embrumés par les larmes. Il passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour les dissiper mais elles continuaient à couler. Il aperçut sur le sol un cadre photo qui se dressait devant lui. Il l'observa un moment et réussi à en déterminer les silhouettes sur le fin papier dessiné par Reedus. C'était il y a sept ans quand il venait tout juste d'intégrer Fairy Tail. Le dessin le représentait lui en train de se battre avec Natsu, un sourire béant aux lèvres, quelques égratignures sur les joues et les mains, de la magie blanche qui émanait de ses poings. Il se souvenait clairement de ce moment représenté sur cette image, il se souvenait qu'il avait réussi à décocher quelques coups à Natsu. Et juste à côté d'eux se trouvait Happy qui s'amusait à arbitrer ce _duel_.

Sting frappa le sol alors que ses larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rouler cruellement sur ses joues.

- Fait chier… pourquoi, pourquoi ?!

Sa colère reprit de plus belle, et il était sur le point de briser le cadre photo par la simple force de ses poings. Il ne supportait plus la vision de ce dessin, il rappelait en lui de trop bons souvenirs qui le blessaient de plus en plus terriblement. Son bras descendit avec violence vers le sol mais fut arrêté dans son élan par une main qui le maintenait au poignet. Sting releva la tête avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui était dessinée sur la feuille de papier.

- Arrête ça, Sting...

L'interpellé se releva brusquement pour lui faire face. Natsu put observer ses yeux ainsi que ses joues rougis par les larmes, et il se doutait bien que c'était lui qui le rendait dans cet état-là.

- Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ? Cria-t-il presque.

- Roméo me l'a dit. Il m'a tout raconté, sur comment tu as vécu ces sept ans.

- Et alors ? Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir, en quoi ça peut te faire quelque chose, Natsu ?!

- Je sais.

- Maintenant va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir. Ca fait sept années que j'ai réussi à me passer de toi, je peux facilement continuer.

- La ferme Sting. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les autres et moi sommes restés sept années à stagner ! Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'on l'aurait voulu si on avait eu le choix ?

- Pars.

- Ecoute-moi bordel, Sting !

D'un mouvement bref et rapide, Natsu arriva à le faire tomber sur le sol tout en étant entrainé lui aussi. Le blond poussa un cri de douleur car son dos vint heurter quelques bouts de verre qui gisaient au sol.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, j'avais enfin réussi à me passer de toi, à ne plus souffrir, à t'oublier…

- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi gardais-tu toujours cette photo hein ? Mais surtout, pourquoi vis-tu chez moi, si tu voulais réussir à oublier mon existence ?

Sting posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler de nouveau. Il hoqueta une fois.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes… Parce que… parce que, je risque de nouveau m'attacher à toi, comme il y a sept ans, et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas de nouveau disparaitre et me laisser seul cette fois encore ? Je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de toi, ni continuer d'espérer quoique soit… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais le jour où j'ai appris ta disparition ainsi que les autres qui suivirent. Tu ne peux connaitre ma détresse, celle que j'ai endurée jusqu'en ce jour…

Natsu ne disait rien, et écoutait seulement, puis il écarta doucement le bras de Sting de son visage et observa avec regret ses larmes qui coulaient encore plus qu'avant.

- Je sais, je ne peux pas ressentir ce que tu as enduré, je ne peux pas savoir, tu as raison. Mais maintenant je suis là, on est tous revenus de Tenrõjima.

- Va-t'en…

- Non, je ne m'en irai pas une seconde fois.

- Tchh… Et je suis censé te faire confiance… ?

- Je n'te demande pas de me faire confiance ou quoique ce soit. Si c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état-là, je ferai tout pour changer ça.

Le disciple d'Igneel déposa ses mains sur les joues humides de Sting, puis d'un revers de pouces, il écarta les quelques larmes qui continuaient de glisser sur sa peau abîmée.

- Parce que tu crois que tu arriveras à combler le vide, le mal-être que je ressens, Natsu ? Impossible… tu ne connais en rien ce qui s'est passé, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Alors tu n'auras qu'à me raconter, à me dire ce que tu as vécu. Je ferais tout pour retrouver le sourire que tu avais avant que je ne parte pour Tenrõjima.

- C'est ça…

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tu m'avais dit que t'allais revenir vite…

Natsu ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il était vrai qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait pas long, mais sept années venaient de passer entre ses paroles et son retour. Il resta muet, et continuait à observer longuement celui qui était sous lui en restant silencieux. Il était en tort depuis le début, Sting avait raison de lui en vouloir ainsi.

- Sting…

Il rapprochait son visage de celui du dragon blanc, se penchait de plus en plus, il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il faisait, ses gestes n'obéissaient plus à son esprit. Il lâcha un soupir qui glissa sur sa peau, effleurant au passage quelques larmes. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, mais rien n'y faisait, son corps parlait pour lui. Il lui effleura d'abord les lèvres avec un soupir brulant puis alla les plaquer délicatement, timidement. Sting fut d'abord surpris, mais ne se débattit pas. Natsu s'en était bien rendu compte. Il décela ses lèvres des siennes pour se reculer légèrement.

- Désolé, je…

Sting lui attrapa fermement la nuque pour l'attirer contre lui, serra son col, et prit d'assaut ses lèvres sauvagement. Ses larmes reprirent, sans comprendre leur origine. Il repensa à ces sept dernières années qu'il avait passées à oublier ce que c'était que d'aimer, et il y mit dans ce baiser toute la rage qu'il avait ressentie pendant tout ce temps, ce qui le rendit vif et brutal.  
Natsu ne savait plus comment répondre à cet échange sauvage, ça allait trop rapidement pour lui pour qu'il en ait le temps. Ce baiser lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Sting réservait en lui autant de fougue.  
Le blond prenait clairement le dessus de ce baiser, et il aimait ça. Il saisit d'entre ses dents, la lèvre inférieure du dragon de feu, pour venir la mordiller. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance et de bestialité, tant qu'il réussit à la percer légèrement.  
Natsu surpris et ayant mal, se recula de l'étreinte de Sting puis lui hurla dessus en lui disant qu'il était timbré, alors que lui, souriait plutôt fier et content de lui, puis se lécha les fines perles de sang qui étaient restées accrochées sur ses lèvres.

- Ça te fait mal Natsu ? Demanda-t-il d'un air satisfait, les yeux toujours aussi humides, Et pourtant ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai vécu tu sais…

Le rose remarqua qu'il se foutait étonnement de lui, et que tout ça, il l'avait prévu comme pour se venger. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ressemblant fortement à du sadisme, car il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, eh bien, il rentrerait dans son jeu, et en plein dedans, mais il risquerait de regretter de l'avoir commencé, ce blondinet.  
Natsu se lécha à son tour les lèvres pour en enlever toute particule de sang puis repartit chercher celles de Sting. Il commença d'abord brutalement, et le dragon blanc ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'il était pris d'assaut. Contre toute attente, Sting vint lui entourer la nuque délicatement de ses deux bras, quémandant un baiser plus approfondit. Alors le blond ouvrit timidement ses lèvres pendant cet échange attendant que son homologue fasse de même. Il alla donc lui lécher avec soin sa douce chair charnue, dont le sang continuait de perler, pour l'inciter à ce geste. Sa langue pénétra gracieusement à l'intérieure de sa bouche, puis alla glisser avec agrément sur ses canines de chasseur. Natsu restait interdit, c'était si agréable qu'il n'osait faire quoique soit pouvant déranger cette étrange douceur. La langue du dragon blanc alla maintenant chercher sa jumelle avec dextérité. Elle la caressa, titilla, enflamma et joua avec elle pour mieux l'entrainer dans le mouvement. Elles se recherchèrent mutuellement, se joignirent et continuaient ce ballet érotique.  
Puis, l'air décidé, le rose reprit brièvement les devants, et mena cette douce caresse langoureuse avec expertise.

L'euphorie montait avec plus d'insistance, et réchauffait la pièce du moindre soupir fiévreux. Natsu, emporté, laissa sa main droite glisser sur le torse de son amant et s'amusa à le caresser au même rythme que leur baiser effréné s'intensifiait. Elle passa sous son T-shirt à plusieurs reprises et redescendit plus bas à chaque fois. Puis déterminé, il souleva ce fin tissu pour tenter de le lui ôter, sauf que Sting un peu déconcerté par ce geste lâcha un instant les lèvres de son amant.

- Hmmghh… Na-Natsu… Gémit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Sting était presque craintif. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait plus loin que l'étape du _baiser_. Malgré son âge et les différents événements, face à Natsu il était resté le petit gosse qui l'admirait. Il ravala sèchement sa salive, se rendant compte que ses sentiments étaient toujours bien présents même s'il avait été dans une période de ressentiment et d'inférence à son égard. Il empoigna sa chevelure rose pour le forcer à plaquer son visage dans son cou. Il sentait ses plaintes ardentes déraper sur sa peau allant même se réfugier dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ondulait sous lui, caressait son dos humide, soupirait son prénom d'une voix étouffée.  
Natsu, épris de ce sentiment de bien-être et de douceur, s'amusa à suçoter la peau de son amant, faisant glisser ses lèvres humides contre son cou. Il saisissait sa chair avec ses dents, la mordillait, la tortillait. Elle se colorait d'un rose vif après chaque passage ravageur. Il marquait sans le savoir son territoire, mais il trouvait ça assez plaisant et attrayant. Toujours avec une main, il continuait à s'amuser en caressant de diverses façons le torse en sueur de son amant qui se courbait sous lui à chaque contact de plus en plus excitant. Il sillonnait avec malice sur ses marques abdominales à l'aide de ses doigts de fée, et remontant parfois jusqu'au tissu à moitié enlevé qui commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Il se redressa essoufflé et regardait avec passion le visage du disciple de Weisslogia rougi par toutes ses tendresses insoutenables.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mets dans cet état-là… Soupira faiblement Natsu, l'air épris d'envies brulantes.

Sting ne put ignorer ses paroles. Il se releva fébrilement, le souffle saccadé, brusque. Il laissa ses jambes entourer le bassin de Natsu puis alla dissimuler ses lèvres dans son cou moite.

- Je ne devrais pas ? Demanda-t-il en susurrant innocemment.

- Si, mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu aies autant grandi, alors que je n'étais même pas là pour voir ça…

- Oh… tu as encore l'image de moi quand j'avais douze ans c'est ça... ?

- Oui, mais non… C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre d'être passé de l'image d'un Sting ayant douze ans à peine et du jour au lendemain te voir avec deux ans de plus que moi… Mais sans savoir pourquoi, dans le fond ça me réjouit. Je pense que je suis content de voir que si peu d'années nous séparent maintenant…

- Moi je suis content de te revoir en vie Natsu… Pendant ces sept dernières années j'ai cru avoir abandonné entièrement espoir. « Tu ne reviendras plus » c'est ce que je me disais tout le temps pour me faire une raison, pour avancer, pour paraitre fort, sauf que je me mentais à moi-même, il n'y avait pas un jour où mon cœur ne battait pas pour toi dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour vivant… Même si je disais le contraire, même si mon comportement et mes paroles s'opposaient à mes pensées, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et ce dès le jour où j'ai commencé à entendre parler de toi, Natsu…

Sting se détacha de la nuque de son amant, pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Natsu observait attentivement ses pupilles, de nouveau humides. A travers son regard et ses paroles, il a pu se rendre compte à quel point Sting était sincère, mais aussi à quel point il avait souffert.

- Je n'ai pas été là pour toi durant ces sept années, mais tu peux être sûr que je serais là pour toi jusqu'à la fin de tout.

A cette phrase, les larmes du disciple de Weisslogia reprirent instantanément, mais Natsu était là pour les lui sécher. Il les essuya d'un revers de pouce, puis alla embrasser tendrement ses paupières humides. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur battait inéluctablement à un rythme très irrégulier.

- Natsu… s'il te plait… Commença-t-il timidement.

- Oui ?

- Prends-moi…

- Quoi ? Prendre, prendre dans quel sens ? T'attraper, te, te… Bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

- Fais-moi gémir, crier ton nom… Continua Sting presque honteusement.

- Mais-mais-mais-mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas assez prononcé durant ces sept dernières années.

- C'est que… d'accord… mais toi alors, fais-moi rattraper tout ce temps perdu… arriva-t-il à prononcer de façon claire et audible.

Il ne fallait pas lui demander mille fois, Sting saisit sauvagement la nuque de Natsu pour l'attirer vers lui et ainsi l'obliger à plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le rose fut étonnement surpris, puis se servit de cette fougue pour se lever et aller plaquer son amant très ambitieux contre le mur et dont les jambes entouraient toujours ses hanches.  
Sting aimait ce côté bestial et violent qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, mais ce côté qui pouvait aussi devenir très doux et très tendre.

Ils se détachèrent un moment, pour s'admirer, se contempler mutuellement. Ils avaient tous deux ce sourire sincère et ce regard amoureux. Puis, délicatement, Natsu aida son playboy à retirer ce bout de tissu qui lui servait de t-shirt. Il avait maintenant un total accès sur ce torse divinement bien sculpté. Il approcha ses lèvres doucement, puis elles frôlèrent et dérapèrent sur cette peau moite et douce à la fois. Son souffle transpirait son bien-être, son euphorie, ses doigts touchaient et caressaient minutieusement cet épiderme hâlé. Il s'amusait à découvrir un corps nouveau. Sting adorait cette sensation. Il se laissait faire, il laissait Natsu contrôler entièrement la situation, il lui appartenait. Il plaqua énergiquement son crâne contre le mur, se cambrait davantage, resserrait ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il transpirait, il haletait. Il vint empoigner fermement quelques mèches de cheveux roses entre ses doigts, pour l'inciter à y aller plus ardemment. Il murmura son nom, dont les deux syllabes étaient hachurées par sa respiration saccadée.  
Natsu passa une main dans son dos, sur la cambrure de son échine. Elle était douce et agréable. Il caressait de ses doigts cette peau exquise qui était marquée par les passages ravageurs de ses canines. Il aimait ça, il aimait ces signes d'appartenances. Sting était à lui, et lui, appartenait à Sting, c'était aussi simple que ça.  
Natsu remonta ses lèvres lentement le long de la jugulaire de son partenaire. Il la léchait adroitement, agréable tendresse qui ne faisait que faire monter le plaisir en eux. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se détachèrent. Cet amusant jeu de provocation les faisait anhéler, et montait leur excitation à l'apogée.

Natsu se dirigea maintenant vers l'épais et imposant matelas, tout en serrant contre lui le beau blond qui n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Son ventre se détachait, s'envolait, et manquait de quitter son corps. Jamais un jour il n'aurait pensé être aussi proche de celui qu'il admirait. Mais quelle idée de commencer cela en plein été, été étouffant, humide et sec à la fois.  
Même pour Natsu cette chaleur devenait insoutenable, et leur corps commençait sérieusement à en ressentir les effets.  
Il posa Sting sur le rebord du lit et le laissa ainsi pendant qu'il retirait le reste de ses vêtements, sous les yeux amusés de son amant.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru faire comme ce stupide glaçon pour avoir moins chaud…

- Ca a certains avantages. Moi j'aime beaucoup, Natsu…

- Huh ? Ohh je vois… Sourit-il, pleinement ravi.

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, puis attrapa ses joues brulantes. Il l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, et Sting essayait constamment d'y placer un mot, mais en vain, ce qui amusait beaucoup Natsu. Puis Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes, et il arriva enfin à placer :

- Natsu…, en passant une main dans sa tignasse rose, déshabille-moi, j'ai, chaud…

Et il alla reconquérir ses lèvres aussitôt. Ils souriaient pendant que leurs lèvres se plaquaient l'une à l'autre.  
Le mage de feu se recula et s'accroupit. Il déposa ses mains sur la ceinture du blond, qu'il déboucla assez rapidement, puis fit glisser le reste de ses vêtements le long de ses jambes. Il commença à caresser sa jambe nue, et remontait au fur et à mesure sa main d'une lenteur exquise. Sting se cambra, et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, emportant avec lui sa chevelure blonde. Natsu effleurait plusieurs fois ses parties intimes, les touchait, et les maniait avec expertise. C'était si agréable, si palpitant, que le blond n'arrivait même plus à prononcer le moindre mot qui ait du sens. Puis, le rose alla plaquer son visage dans son bas ventre, et y déposa de légers baisers humides, qu'il pratiqua tout en remontant progressivement. Il se releva entièrement, puis disposa de part et d'autre de son amant, ses genoux cajolant l'épais matelas. Il fit glisser ses mains dans son cou, puis continua à bisouter cette peau divine.  
Il redressa la tête, et observa longuement Sting, rougi par le plaisir. Ils se tenaient en haleines, ils ne s'accrochaient qu'à leur souffle, suspendus l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, hésitaient, et se saisissaient. Leur ardeur glissait sur leur passion, pour garder un mélange exquis des deux.  
Natsu se déplaça pour s'asseoir en plein milieu du lit, et sans jamais lâcher les lèvres de son beau blond qui suivait parfaitement la gestuelle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le regard brillant et palpitant, dévorant délicieusement celui de l'autre. Sting glissa ses mains sur les joues de son bien-aimé, pour ensuite aller les nicher dans son importante chevelure rose. Il s'approcha, puis entoura ses hanches halées à l'aide de ses jambes. Ils poussèrent un gémissement bref quand leur intimité se colla l'une à l'autre. C'était si plaisant. Leur souffle était bouillonnant d'exaltation.  
Natsu, légèrement hésitant, fit glisser sa main le long de son échine, avant de trouver son antre pour le préparer à sa venue. Sting se crispa, et resserra son étreinte autour de celui qu'il aimait. Douloureuse ou agréable sensation, il ne savait plus trop exactement, peut-être les deux. Ses ongles lui arrachèrent quelques morceaux de peau, très peu pour qu'il s'en rende lui-même compte. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et prononça son prénom, fébrilement à cause de sa respiration saccadée.  
Le rose le sentait corporellement prêt à l'accueillir, il dirigea alors sa masculinité à son entrée, soulevant légèrement son playboy, sauf que ce dernier l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Attends Natsu…

- Je… excuse-moi j'y suis peut-être allé trop vite, c'est parce que je ne sais pas réellement comment il faut s'y prendre…

- Non non, ne t'excuse pas, tu te débrouilles très bien je trouve, tes doigts sont si agréables… puis ce qui risque d'arriver aussi, je n'en doute pas… Héhé... Mais, laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait…

Il n'eut le temps de répondre, qu'il gémit instantanément quand Sting lui attrapa son membre qu'il dirigea adroitement vers son anneau de chair. Il serra des dents pour estomper le grognement de bien être qui voulait s'enfuir entièrement de sa gorge. Natsu aussi, alors qu'il se sentait agréablement étroit, entouré d'une chaleur charnelle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda innocemment le mage de feu.

Mais Sting lui attrapa les joues avec violence pour raccourcir le plus rapidement possible la distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes. Natsu assez surpris, était pour le moins perdu dans ce baiser érotique, et essaya de canaliser la vitesse langoureuse de son partenaire. Sauf que l'euphorie était tant présente, qu'il se retrouva lui aussi mêlé à ce baiser vigoureux.  
Le blond, pendant l'échange, exerçait des mouvements de hanches, au début circulaires, puis commença à pratiquer des mouvements montants descendants, tout en y allant le plus lentement possible.  
Leurs lèvres se décélèrent, un filet de salive les liait toujours, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Les mains de Natsu retraçaient minutieusement le corps de son amant, ses doigts sillonnaient entre le creux que formaient ses abdominaux, il touchait avec embrasement cette peau moite, il aimait pouvoir l'effleurer indéfiniment.  
La température de la pièce avait monté en un rien de temps, et continuait à s'élever.  
Sting se cambrait avec plus d'insistance, pendant que ses jambes lui brulaient. Son bassin continuait à suivre le mouvement exaltant, sur le membre de son amant. Ses ongles agrippèrent sa chair en sueur, il se retenait à ses épaules, ses omoplates. Ses lèvres laissaient s'échappaient des plaintes ardentes, passionnées. Natsu l'écoutait, l'observait, il le rendait fanatique, il gémit de bonheur.

- Na-na…mmggh… Natsu… sers-moi fort contre toi…

C'est ce qu'il fit dès l'entente de cette délicieuse supplique. Leur torse était plaqué l'un contre l'autre, mêlant la transpiration ainsi que la salive de l'autre. C'était bizarrement agréable, chaleureux, appréciable. Natsu aidait son partenaire en exerçant lui aussi des mouvements de reins verticaux. Il callait sa tête dans la nuque de son beau blond, lui susurrait son prénom à chaque fois que leurs hanches claquaient ensemble, il inhalait sa douce et légère odeur. Les ongles de Sting griffaient son dos, laissant des plaisantes traces qui ne tardèrent pas à se teindre de cette jolie teinte rouge. Ca ne lui fit pas mal, mais ça l'encourageait à être plus bestial en se mouvant dans son amant.  
Les cuisses de Sting allaient lâcher, elles ne pourraient bientôt plus supporter ces mouvements répétitifs, sans que ses muscles ne brulent puissamment. Natsu le sentait bien, et fit comprendre au mage blanc qu'il mènerait s'il fallait, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, plus haletante, le dragon de feu ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de le serrer plus fortement dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

- Sting…, commença-t-il essoufflé, et malgré ça ses mots ne s'arrêtèrent pas,… je… je t'aime Sting…

Natsu sentit quelque chose glisser et rouler sur son épaule. De l'eau ? Impossible. Il observa son amant, puis se rendit compte que ses paupières brillaient, marquées par un liquide différent de la sueur qu'ils exprimaient. Sting pleurait donc ? Il ne savait pas trop exactement pourquoi mais il lui sécha ses larmes, et alla embrasser l'une de ses paupières. Il resserrait l'étreinte, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, comme pour le rassurer.  
Ils continuaient leurs mouvements de va et vient, mais tous deux se sentaient au bout de cette douce expérience, ils savaient qu'ils étaient épuisés, et Natsu se sentait venir ardemment. Leurs hanches claquèrent une unième fois, avant que Sting ne sente la chaleur d'un liquide couler en lui. Ils grognèrent de plaisir une ultime fois, épuisés par cet effort agréablement violent.

Le blond se laissa tomber dans les bras de Natsu, qui l'entraina se lover dans le matelas, parmi les draps blancs, plaisamment doux. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leur respiration, Natsu passait ses doigts de fée sur sa peau, la caressant légèrement. Sting trouvait ça agréable, et soupirait des bouffées fiévreuses. Il se colla un peu plus à son amant, entourant ses épaules de ses bras tremblants. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, et appréciait son odeur délicate. Il embrassa délicatement sa jugulaire.

- Natsu… Merci. Susurra le mage blanc au bord de l'épuisement.

- Merci ? Demanda le concerné, plutôt étonné.

- Merci d'être revenu de Tenrõjima, merci d'être présent maintenant, merci pour m'avoir fait vivre ce moment… Natsu, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais maintenant je t'adore, mes sentiments n'ont jamais cessé de changer, d'évoluer, mais je t'aime encore plus qu'avant.

Le mage de feu redressa le visage de son partenaire en le maintenant par le menton à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Il l'observa ainsi un moment, rougissant, sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, et ressentait aussi celui de Sting cogner contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il rapprochait doucement son visage du sien. Sachant ce que Natsu allait faire, Sting ferma délicatement ses paupières attendant avec une envie insistante et pressante, ce baiser plus que voulu. Il sentait son souffle se rapprocher, il pouvait même deviner que ses lèvres étaient proches des siennes, très proches, sauf que, quelque chose d'humide lui caressa de bout du nez, ça chatouillait et c'était désagréable, ça l'avait surpris. Il se releva d'un coup, mais se cogna la tête contre celle de son amant et exprima sa douleur d'un léger cri.

- Aie… Natsu pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Pourquoi m'as-tu léché le nez ! Tu savais pourtant très bien ce que je t'attendais, non ?

- Aie aie aie… 'Tain, fais attention en te relevant d'un coup comme ça… Quoi ? Oh, parce que ça m'amusait de le faire ! Désolé, mais c'était si tentant !

- Comment ça c'était si tentant ?

- Ta mine déçue est si a-do-ra-ble… Chuchota-t-il, pour perturber davantage le dragon blanc.

- Q-quoi ?

L'effet escompté. Natsu posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis le poussa contre le matelas pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et qu'il se retrouve ainsi au-dessus de lui. Sting grimaça à cause du choc. Pas que ça lui avait fait mal, mais plus parce qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut de très près, le visage de Natsu qui ne cessait de s'avancer. Mais il n'était pas d'accord, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en tire comme ça, et surtout qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il le repoussa à l'aide de ses mains, forçant sur ses épaules, sauf que, malgré sa fierté personnelle par rapport à ça, il savait très bien qu'au plus profond de lui, il en avait très envie, ce qui l'empêcha de lui résister. Il lâcha prise, et alla entourer sa nuque avec ses avant-bras, pendant que Natsu avait continué sa route pour aller l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'amourachaient, leur langue se complaisait l'une à l'autre, éprises par l'intensité du moment. Ils reprenaient leur respiration, parfois. Ils se becquetaient la délicieuse chair pulpeuse de l'autre, s'unissaient langoureusement. Sting pensait que son cœur allait lâcher, il n'avait jamais autant frappé sa poitrine aussi violemment qu'aujourd'hui. Il se recula faiblement, et admirait Natsu, tout aussi fiévreux que lui. Il fit glisser son index le long de sa joue, puis alla poser sa main sur son dos humide pour l'attirer contre lui, pour l'étreindre convenablement.

- Ah j'oubliais, commença Sting ayant repris sa respiration, bon retour, Natsu…

Il souriait d'un air paisible, mais fut étonné de ne pas avoir entendu la moindre réponse. Alors il se décala légèrement pour voir ce qu'il en était : Natsu dormait, paisiblement, la tête reposant contre son torse. Il avait un air si adorable quand il sommeillait. Sting fit passer ses doigts entre ses mèches roses, puis alla embrasser son front. Il l'enlaça comme pour le protéger.

Il s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
